Medicine Filled With Love
by B A B Y . HEART . P R I Z I E
Summary: CHAPPIE 2 IS UP! Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Jack dan Elli? Apa rencana Jack pada New Year's Eve? Staring Harvest Goddess. Mainly JackXElli and a little StuXMay. Idea from The Owl. Warning : OOC dan Gejhe akud! Three-shot? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Baby-Chan : Halooo~ Baby-Chan dataaang ~*lompad-lompad***

**Claire : Lama banged c ngilang.. Kemana aja??**

**Baby-Chan : Anoo.. Sebenarnya.. Hehehehe..**

**The Owl : Hoot..*muncul tiba-tiba dan bertengger di pundak Claire*Baby-Chan baru aja selesai UAS, hoot.. Dan sebelumnya dia stress berad saking banyagnya tugas dan quis.. Hoot..**

**Baby-Chan : Maap iaa baru publish cerita sekarang.. Nah, cerita ini khusus untuk The Owl loh!!**

**The Owl : Hoot!! Asiiik!! Hoot!!*terbang sambil lompad-lompad***

**Claire : Ooh, pairingnya- Humph!!*dibungkam Baby-Chan***

**Baby-Chan : Ocelah kalo begitu, disclaimernya duuun!!**

**The Owl : Bukan Baby-Chan yang punya Harvest Moon dan Bodygizer, dia cuma punya cerita ini, hoot!!**

**-*all in Jack POV*-  
**

**..xXx..**

"Hai, Trent!!" sapaku. Trent langsung memasang wajah 'kecut' padaku.

"Jack.." Trent menghela nafas panjang "Aku tahu kamu kangen padaku, tapi kamu enggak perlu datang ke Klinik tiap hari kan.." ucapnya seakan-akan aku fans beratnya.

"What?! Sejak kapan aku HOMOan ama kamu?!" tanyaku kaget mendengar perkataan Trent yang 'mengerikan'. "Idiiih, Aa' Trent bisa aja siiih.. Kan kamu yang minta dibawain susu kesukaanmu tiap hari.." balasku dengan nada genit menanggapi candaan itu sambil (sok-sok) merayunya.

"Jack, kamu tuh enggak bisa sabar nunggu aku selesai kerja ya??"

"Kan aku kangen kamu.." ucapku lagi sambil memegang pipinya. Duh, rasanya candaan kami makin lama makin ngaco dan menyeramkan, pikirku.

"Dokter, ini file yang anda min-" Elli terpana-salah-terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya-atasannya (yang jelas-jelas lelaki) yang sedang digoda oleh seseorang, lebih tepatnya seorang lelaki (juga)!! yang notabene adalah aku, Jack si Petani Keren yang dikagumi banyak gadis-.

Tentu saja situasi (yang janggal) ini membuatku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, Trent juga terdiam.

"Akh, maaf saya mengganggu!!" Elli yang mukanya memerah melihat kami berdua langsung pergi meninggalkan kami yang masih 'membatu'.

Tik.. Tok.. Tik.. Tok.. Tik.. Tok.. Ting..

BLUGH!! BLUGH!! BLUGH!! Rasanya seperti ditimpa berton-ton batu besar kalau situasi memalukan seperti tadi dilihat oleh gadis yang kusukai. Ya, Elli-lah alasanku sering ke Klinik selain untuk bertemu Trent-atau lebih tepatnya mengantar susu untuk Trent-. Elli telah mempesonaku semenjak pertama kali bertemu. Matanya.. Rambutnya.. Senyumannya.. Kebaikannya.. Semua yang ada di dirinya membuat hatiku luluh.

**(/=3=)/BHUBHUBHUUUUUU...**

"Humph!! Hahahahaha!! Ekspresimu aneh!!" Trent tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat mukaku (yang keren) pucat pasi.

"TREEEEEENT!!" teriakku kesal. "Gara-gara kamu kita dikira HOMO beneran sama Elli!! Tanggung jawab!!"

"Tanggung jawab apa?? Aku kan gag ngehamilin kamu. Hahahaha!!" ucapnya santai sambil terus tertawa. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak membuatku senang tapi makin GERAM!! Yah, aku cuma bisa tersenyum kecut. Memang begitulah Trent, sahabatku ini sangat usil. Padahal waktu pertama kali bertemu dia orangnya sangat cuek dan dingin bahkan bisa membekukan sekelilingnya!! Oke, yang tentang membekukan sekelilingnya itu hanya candaan yang kubuat. Begitu dekat dengannya dia mulai menunjukkan sifat aslinya yang perhatian. Muka dingin gitu perhatian, tidak cocok kan?? Oke, bercanda lagi. Tapi selain sangat perhatian dia juga sangat usil, dan 'korban kenistaannya' tentu saja sahabatnya yang paling keren di antara semua lelaki di kota ini, A.K.U.

"Sori, sori.. Habisnya ekspresimu lucu sekali, apalagi ekspresi Elli waktu melihat kita.. Humph!!"

"Sudah ah, jangan ketawa terus!! Kasih solusi dong supaya Elli enggak ngira kita beneran HOMO!!" ucapku kesal karena Trent mulai cari gara-gara lagi. Kuambil sebotol dari dua botol susu yang kubawakan untuk Trent dan kuminum. Huh, ini sebagai denda karena dia sudah bikin aku malu di depan Elli!!

"Bilang aja kalau kamu suka dia, masalah selesai." Kata Trent santai sambil meminum susu yang satunya. Bilang suka??

BRUUUT!! Saking kagetnya aku langsung menyemburkan susu yang kuminum ke muka Trent. Trent yang kesal langsung mencengkram bajuku.

"Kamu mau otakmu kutukar dengan otak monyet gunung, hah?!" ancamnya.

"Tenang, Trent!! Aku enggak sengaja, sumpah!!" belaku. Trent melepaskan cengkramannya dan mengelap mukanya dengan tisu. Fyuh, selamat.

"Nah, Jack.." Trent tersenyum 'manis' padaku. Perasaanku tidak enak, lalu kenapa tiba-tiba aku merinding ya??

"Sebagai hukuman karena kamu telah menyemprotkan susu ke mukaku, kamu harus menyatakan perasaanmu ke Elli." lanjutnya dengan masih tersenyum 'manis'.

"WHAT?! Ogah!!" tolakku. Ya, meskipun aku (sangat) suka pada Elli tapi aku masih belum berani mengungkapkan perasaanku ini. Walaupun hati ini ingin memilikinya, walaupun-

"Hoo, nyalimu kecil rupanya.." Cih, lagi puitis gini malah diganggu.

"Enak aja!!" sangkalku. Trent masih tersenyum 'manis', tiba-tiba-"Kalau begini kamu berani kan??" muncul pisau operasi di tangan Trent dan diarahkannya ke mukaku. Huwaaa, baru lepas dari jeratan ular malah masuk kandang macan!! Selamat dari Hongkong!!

"Baiklah.." kataku pasrah.

**(/=3=)/BHUBHUBHUUUUUU...**

"E-elli.. A-ada yang ingin k-kubicarakan.." ucapku yang terbata-bata karena gugup.

"Akh, aku janji enggak akan bilang siapa-siapa tentang hubunganmu dengan Dokter, tenang saja.. Maaf ya tadi aku menggaggu.." kata Elli sambil tersenyum kecil.

BLUGH!! BLUGH!! BLUGH!! Rasanya seperti ditimpa berton-ton batu besar (sesi kedua) kalau gadis yang kusukai menganggap aku HOMO.. Aku harus ungkapkan perasaanku pada Elli agar dia tidak salah sangka.

"Bukan begitu!! Aku sama sekali enggak HOMOan ama Trent!! Aku suka ka-ka-ka-ka-"

"Ka??" tanya Elli penasaran. Dia menatap mataku. Duuh, kalau dilihat seperti ini kan aku jadi tambah tidak karuan.

"Ka-kalau gitu aku beli Bodygizer 3 ya!!"

GUBRAK!! Kalau ada lubang pasti aku sudah lompat ke sana saking malunya akan kebodohanku.

"Oh, sebentar ya, Jack." Elli mengambil Bodygizer dan meletakkannya di depanku. "Oh iya, kudengar kamu sudah punya dapur, kalau begitu kuberikan resep Bodygizer dan Turbojolt supaya kamu bisa membuatnya sendiri. Jadi kamu gag perlu repot-repot beli kesini." tawarnya.

"Enggak usah.." ucapku.

"Eh?? Kenapa??" tanyanya heran.

"Aku enggak punya alasan lain buat ketemu kamu selain alasan beli Bodygizer!!" jawabku spontan. Begitu sadar apa yang kuucapkan aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan tanganku. Sekaligus untuk menutupi pipiku yang memerah. Elli terkejut dengan pernyataanku yang tiba-tiba dan mukanya pun ikut memerah.

"Aku suka kamu, Elli.."

**..xXx..**

**Baby-Chan : SELESAIII!!**

**Claire : Kenapa aku gag bole sebutin pairingnya c??**

**Baby-Chan dan The Owl : Kalo disebutin kan gag seruuu..*gaya sok imud***

**Claire : Trus kapan apdet cerita iang lain??**

**Baby-Chan : Ohoooek!!*muntah darah* A-aku gag sanggup.. K-kuserahkan padamu, Claire..*mati***

**Claire : Gag usah pura-pura mati!! Cepad apdet cerita iang lain!!**

**Baby-Chan : Anooo ne.. Huwaaa!! Aku gag sanggup bilaaaang!! The Owl, kamu aja iang cerita!!**

**The Owl : Hoot?!*kaged* Hoot.. Sebenarnya.. File-file cerita Baby-Chan.. Hilang gag bersisa, hoot..**

**Claire : APHUUUUUUAAAAAAAA?!**

**Baby-Chan dan The Owl : Hiiiiiii!!*ketakutan stadium akhir* Kabuuuuur!!**

**-*-14 Januari 2010 : Edited!! Sesuai dengan saran Eri-chan n Teacupz-kun, arigatou!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby-Chan : I'M BAAACK!! Akirx bisa apdet stelah dilanda Writer's Block akud..**

**The Owl : Hoot.. Bukanx dilanda tidur ala kebo, hoot??**

**Baby-Chan : Kyaaa!! Jangan buka rahasia duuun..**

**The Owl : Claire mana, hoot??**

**Baby-Chan : Claire kan dipersiapkan untuk cerita dari idemu, The Owl!! Xixixixi..**

**The Owl : Hoot!! Okelah kalau beg.. Beg.. Begitu.. Hoot!!**

**Baby-Chan : Disclaimer, pweaze??**

**The Owl : Harvest Moon punya Natsume, hoot!! Baby-chan cuma punya cerita ini, hoot!! Dan tentu saja idex dari saia, hoot!! Hoot!!**

**-*all in Jack POV(memang siapa lagi??)*-**

**..xXx..**

31 Winter..

Hari terakhir di bulan ini sekaligus hari terakhir di tahun ini. Dan juga hari festival yang kutunggu-tunggu malam ini, _New Year's Eve_!! Karena aku akan melakukan gebrakan besar dalam hidupku, yaitu- Ah, nanti juga tahu.

Rencananya aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk kekasihku, Elli. Semenjak aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya setelah insiden '**ketahuan homo**', aku dan Elli resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih. Sumpah, saat itu aku senang sekali!! Senang!! Senaaaang!!

Oke, kayaknya aku terlalu berlebihan tapi tentu saja aku senang karena bisa meraih cinta yang telah lama kuinginkan. Ehm, jadi puitis nih. Jadi tersapu-sapu..(a/n : Tersipu-sipu kaliii!!)

Oh ya, balik ke cerita tadi, jadi aku mau mengajak Elli ke festival _New Year's Eve_ dan memberinya kejutan. Namun kurasa rencanaku tidak akan berjalan lancar semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Dan (ternyata) dugaanku terbukti. Mungkin aku bisa menjadi peramal sebagai pekerjaan sampingan.

**(/=3=)/BHUBHUBHUUUUUU...YIHAAAAAA!!!**

"Boleh ya??"

"Enggak boleh."

"Ayolah, Nek.."

"Enggak boleh, Elli."

"Nek.. Sekali iniii aja.."

"Lebih baik kamu nemanin Nenek di rumah."

Sekarang aku sedang di rumah Elli. Kami sedang meminta ijin nenek Ellen supaya Elli diperbolehkan pergi ke festival _New Year's Eve_ denganku. Sudah sejam pembicaraan diatas berulang-ulang terus, dan enggak tahu kapan pembicaraan 'rantai setan' ini berakhir. Aku hanya menghela nafas sambil melihat mereka yang terus-terusan seperti itu.

Pusing?? Iya. Capek?? Banget. Gelisah?? Tentu saja! Aku sudah cukup gelisah dengan rencanaku jadi semakin gelisah jika nenek Ellen tidak mengijinkan Elli pergi. Bisa-bisa rencanaku gagal sebelum terlaksana?! _OH, NO!!_

Akhirnya Elli pun mendesak nenek Ellen.

"Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi yang nggak boleh keluar malam, Nek, lagipula aku pergi bersama Jack!!" desak Elli.

"Elli, Nenek khawatir kalau kamu pergi malam-malam.. Kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa, Nenek kan enggak bisa apa-apa.. Lagipula kalian hanya berdua, Nenek takut.."

"Ngg.." Elli hanya terdiam memikirkan kata-kata neneknya. Aku tahu kalau nenek Ellen sangat khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap cucu kesayangannya.

Aku mengerti dan bisa merasakan kekhawatiran nenek dari kata-kata nenek. Tapi aku lebih khawatir kalau rencanaku gagal, nek!! Tuhaan-salah-_Harvest Goddess_, tolooong!! Janganlah kau biarkan rencanaku gagal!! Aku sudah puasa tujuh hari tujuh malam supaya rencanaku berhasil!! Aku nazar deh kalau aku bisa meyakinkan nenek Ellen, aku akan memberi persembahan tiga kali lipat dari biasanya selama sebulan!!

"_Janji ya??"_

Eh?? Tiba-tiba muncul suara dalam kepalaku. Itu.. Itu suara _Harvest Goddess_!! Aku langsung meng-iya-kannya dalam hatiku.

"_Gampang kok, bilang saja gini.. Psst.. Psst.. Psst.."_

Duh, buat apa sih bisik-bisik?? Suaramu juga enggak bisa didengar orang lain. Pasrah deh, terpaksa aku memicingkan mata telingaku (a/n : Kan enggak cuma ada mata hati!!*ditabok*) supaya bisa mencerna kata-kata _Harvest Goddess_.

Tik.. Tok.. Ting.. Tik.. Tok.. Ting.. Tik.. Tok.. Ting..

Ide bagus, _Goddess_!! _Lights! Camera! Take ACTION!!_

"Nenek!! Aku akan menjaga dan melindungi Elli dari apapun, karena itu Nenek enggak perlu khawatir ya??" ucapku yakin. Keren kan kata-kataku?? Mereka pasti terpesona padaku!!

"Jack.. Kamu.."

"Apa, Elli??" tanyaku mesra. Elli pasti jatuh cinta lagi padaku-

"Kamu enggak dengerin ya?? Nenek sudah ngijinin kok."

-atau tidak.

"Eh??" tanyaku heran. Cih, tadi aku terlalu lama mendengarkan bisikan _Goddess_ jadinya enggak tahu kelanjutan pembicaraan mereka.

"Tapi ada syaratnya.."

"Apaan??" Yah, biar deh ada syaratnya. Yang penting sudah diijinkan.

"Kita pergi bertiga sama Stu.."

_WHAT THE HELL?!_

_Harvest_ _Goddess_.. Tolong lagi dong..

"_Males!!"_

**(/=3=)/BHUBHUBHUUUUUU...YIHAAAAAA!!!**

"Kak Elli!! Cepetan!! Kak Jack lambat banget sih!!" teriak Stu. Dia berlari-lari hingga meninggalkan kami jauh di belakangnya.

"Iya, iya." Elli pergi menyusul Stu dan menggandeng tangannya. Buat apa?? Supaya Stu tidak lagi pergi jauh-jauhlah!! Tuh anak memang pintar bikin orang emosi ya?!

"_Cemburu ya??"_

Ya iyalah!! Pakai tanya lagi nih _Goddess_!! Kan seharusnya aku yang gandengan tangan sama Elli. Bukan Elli gandengan tangan sama Stu!! Grrr..

"_Ya sudah deh, kubantu lagi. Tapi persembahan yang tiga kali lipat harus ditambah strawberry ya??"_

Eh, maksudnya??

Enggak ada jawaban dari _Harvest Goddess_. Dia sudah pergi. Masa perjanjian yang tadi masih berlaku?? Kan gagal. Tambah strawberry?? Rugi bandaaar!!

Lho, itu kan May. Dia berlari ke arah kami-atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Stu- dan menabraknya hingga Stu tertidur-salah!!-tersungkur di tanah. Aku dan Elli hanya bisa bengong melihat apa yang terjadi pada (calon) adik iparku itu. Untung saja ada salju yang menutupi jalanan, jadi Stu tidak terluka karena 'kejahatan' May.

"Aduuuh.." ucap Stu kesakitan sambil mencoba bangkit dari tanah sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Apaan sih, May?? Sakit tauu!!" teriak Stu pada anak perempuan yang disebutnya 'kekasih' itu. Kecil-kecil sudah mikir pacaran, apa kata dunia??

"STUUUUUU!!" balas May dengan berteriak juga. Spontan kami langsung menutup telinga rapat-rapat karena teriakan May yang lebih tinggi beberapa oktaf daripada teriakan Stu, mungkin karena yang wanita memiliki pita suara yang lebih panjang daripada pria ya??

"HUWEEEEEE!! STU JAHAAAAAAT!!" Tiba-tiba saja May menangis-lebih tepatnya meraung-raung-. Aku tetap bengong saja melihat 'sinetron' di depanku. Kemudian Elli memeluk May untuk menenangkannya. Aah.. Hati Elli memang manis seperti dirinya.

"Cup.. Cup.. Cup.. Tenang dulu, May.. Coba bicara pelan-pelan, jangan menangis lagi ya??"

Elli pandai sekali menenangkan May, sehingga May mulai menghentikan tangisan dan raungan-salah, teriakan-nya hingga tinggal sesunggukan saja yang terdengar darinya.

"Hik.. Stu janji.. Hik.. Ngajak May kencan.. Hik.. Tapi.. Hik.. Stu malah batalin.." ucap May lirih*?*.

Hah?! Stu membatalkan kencan saja bikin May sampai ngamuk seperti itu?! Dasar anak kecil jaman sekarang..

"Maaf, May.. Habisnya aku disuruh Nenek jagain Kak Elli dari Kak Jack.." jelas Stu. Hah?! Memangnya aku mau ngapa-ngapain Elli?? _No way!!_ Enggak mungkin aku melakukan yang 'aneh-aneh' ke Elli, belum juga 'serah-terima jabatan' yang sah. _No sex before married, man!!_

"Jadi.. Hik.. Kamu enggak mau.. Hik.. Kencan??" ucap May sambil memasang mata berkaca-kaca pada Stu. Wow, terlihat kerlingan-kerlingan dari mata May seperti anime Shinchan!! Untung saja pandangan itu tidak diarahkan padaku, bisa-bisa aku menderita _lolipop complex_.. (a/n : Yang benar itu _lolita complex_!! _LOLITA_!! Bukan _LOLIPOP_!! Dasar Jack oon!!*ditabok lagi*)

"May, Nenek yang.."

Ronde satu : Stu bertahan dari _puppy dog eyes_-nya May, May menambah intesitas dan kapasitas kerlingannya!!

"Errr.."

Ronde dua : Stu masih bertahan dari _puppy dog eyes_-nya May, May terus menambah intesitas dan kapasitas kerlingannya hingga MAX!!

"Oke, kita pergi kencan!!"

Ronde tiga : Stu kalah melawan _puppy dog eyes_-nya May!! Kemenangan telak untuk May dengan kerlingan matanya!!

Stu memutuskan untuk pergi dengan May setelah terlena dengan jampi-jampi kekasihnya itu.

Hmm.. Sebentar..

Pergi ke festival = Aku dan Elli + Stu sebagai orang ketiga, lalu..

Stu pergi kencan sama May = Aku dan Elli saja!!

Yeeey, akhirnya aku berdua saja dengan Elli-ku.. Senangnya!! Ini bantuan dari _Harvest Goddess_!!

"_Ya iyalah, aku kan baik hati."_

_Good job, Harvest Goddess!! Like this!!_ Aku rela memberi persembahan tiga kali lipat ditambah strawberry dan apapun deh!!

"_Beneran??"_

Enggaklah. Cuma bercanda, kan _Harvest Goddess_ mintanya strawberry saja tadi.

"_Cih, Jack enggak seru.."_

**(/=3=)/BHUBHUBHUUUUUU...YIHAAAAAA!!!**

Setelah melepas kepergian Stu dan May (dengan riang gembira dan hati 'plong'), kami mulai berjalan lagi. Tidak lupa kugandeng tangan Elli. Tangannya kecil jika dibandingkan dengan tanganku, namun tangannya sangat lembut. Aku sangat suka menggandeng tangan Elli, rasanya seperti memiliki dirinya hanya untukku. Ehem, kalau puitis begini bawaannya tersipu-sipu ya?? Jadi garuk-garuk kepala walaupun enggak gatal nih. Tapi kok rasanya ada yang beda ya..

"EKH?!" pekikku.

"Kenapa, Jack??"

"Topiku ketinggalan di rumahmu.."

**..xXx..**

**Baby-Chan : SELESAIII!!**

**The Owl : BELUUUM, HOOT!!**

**Baby-Chan : Udaaa!!**

**The Owl : Masi ada chappie 3 kan, hoot??**

**Baby-Chan : Ekh?! Iaa dun!! Kan iang uda selesai chappie 2 ini..**

**The Owl : Ada salam dari UCHA, hoot.. Uuuh, chuaaapeee dweeeh..**

**Baby-Chan : Gejheeee!! Tapi makasih banyag iaa, The Owl, uda kasi ide ini!!**

**The Owl : Makanya wajib review, hoot!! Kalo egag, saia akan hantui anda sampai anda review.. Xihootxihootxihoot..**


End file.
